Skid supports have been proposed for use in preventing overturning/swerving of a vehicle in the event of loss or blowout of a vehicle tire. As by way of example, U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,151,474; 1,178,722 and 2,461,758 disclose skid supports, which include a skid fixed to the axle of a vehicle to assume an operative position, wherein the skid is aligned with the direction of vehicle travel and disposed for sliding engagement with a road surface upon deflation of an adjacent vehicle tire. Somewhat similar structures are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,314,173, which is directed towards a skid for use in preventing the overturning of a railroad baggage truck in the event of a truck wheel running into a hole or depression, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,618, which is directed towards a truck operator controlled, retractable skid having use in both avoiding skidding of a vehicle and aiding return of such vehicle to a road surface in the event the vehicle wheels run off such surface.